Titans Boarding School
by LadyRabbia
Summary: After leaving the circus and losing his parents, Richard was adopted by no other then Bruce Wayne in secret Batman.  Being a superhero Bruce knew Richard was not safe around him; so he send Rich off to Titans boarding school- Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first ever Teen Titans Fanfic. I wanted to make it so they are in school ^/^ don't know why trough.. I'm also thinking about rewriting my other stories but I will save that for later~ Some of the couples**

**Rob/Sta Rae/BB Cyb/Bee**

Summary

After leaving the circus and losing his parents, Richard was adopted by no other then Bruce Wayne in secret Batman.

Being a superhero Bruce knew Richard was not safe around him; so he send Rich off to Titans boarding school where he can live a normal and safe life. That's kinda hard to do when all your friends have superpowers.

* * *

><p>Chapter one- Titans Boarding school<p>

"Do I have to?" Richard complain. "I want to help you fight crimes!" "No your just a child." Bruce argued. "I am not a child I just turn fifth teen!"

"I don't care what age you are, I shouldn't have put you in a boarding school right after I adopted you." Bruce made another left turn. Richard and Bruce was on their way to the school.

With Rich bitch all the way there..

They pulled up to the entrance of the school. "I promise I won't be a bother to you!" Plead Richard. "No means no besides I don't want a sidekick." Richard finch at the comment.

Then groaned before angrily getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. "Look see what I mean your acting like a child now." Sighed Bruce. They walked inside the school to see bright colors and pictures of students on the walls and very ugly dark floor.

"Great I'm surprised I didn't puke." Mummer Richard. "Oh well hello you must be new here." Bruce and Richard look up to see a man with a black and orange mask {yes Slade is in here too -_- I don't know how but he found his way into my story DX}

"Huh why are you wearing a mask?" Richard ask. "A long time ago I got burned." He nod. "Well enough of that," He cough "Welcome to our school Richard Wayne I hope you enjoy your stay here." Richard couldn't tell if he was serious about what he said or not.

His tone seemed fake but yet real.. Weird. "Please come this way I'll show you to your room." They followed the masked man to the boys dorm. On the way Richard noticed two boys who were wearing hoods. One boy was heavy build and the other slim.

The slimmer one dropped his book and went to pick it up. Richard couldn't help but noticed a green hand. His eyes widen and jaw drop. The two boys look at Richard then quickly walked away.

Room 122

"Here is your room I'll leave you two to unpack." Slade exit the room. Richard was about to tell Bruce about the green hand but decide to remain quite for now. "So your not going to protest?" Bruce stared down at Richard. "No"

"Good." Bruce hug Rich. "What was that for?" "Well we won't be seeing each other until the holidays." Richard glance around the room and taking in the features. It had matching Red and Green floors and walls but amazing still better looking then the entrance hall.

"Yeah well you have fun fighting bad guys and being a hero." Bruce actually chuckled. "You know what Richard one of these days I will take you on a mission with me." He smiled. "But for now just stay here be a normal kid, have fun be with friends and do whatever teenagers like to do." Richard was still in shock that he laughed but knew he was probably right.

Probably.

With what had been said Bruce returned home to continue his duties as Batman, while Richard was stuck at a boarding school with a creepy mask man for a Dean. Wondering how long he was going to last Richard unpack his belongings.

He stopped when he pulled out a costume, the leggings were green with a red top. It also came with a cape. Richard felt his cheek wet with a tear. He put a hand to his face. Wow its been awhile since he remembered the circus.

He could remember it like it was yesterday, walking on ropes doing tricks at the circus. Wearing that costume. When his parents were killed he decide to quit the circus and took his costume with him.

It's the only reminder of them. He started to cry harder. Why did Bruce no Batman leave him? He was supposed to be his new family now like then he is alone. He stopped crying.

_What am I doing? _He shack his head. _One day I am going to catch bad guys like Batman and help children who suffered the same fate as I did._

Richard took a deep breathe and strode to the window. _But…there is no way in hell I'm a sidekick._

"U-uh hello?" Richard turned around to see a very beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes. "H-hi." He cursed himself for shuddering. The girl just laugh.

"My name is Kori who are you?" The strange beautiful girl ask. "Names Richard." He smiled. She just laughed again then returned the smile. "Well its very nice to meet you Richard."

"Nice to meet you too Kori." The room went into a comfortable silence until Kori spoke up. "So Dean Slade told me that you are new and need to be showed around the school." He nod.

She giggled. "Ok finish unpacking then we could be on our way." Richard couldn't help but just to keep on smiling at the happy girl. She seem to be so pure and full of life. Innocence is what she posses.

Richard didn't thought for a moment that this girl was keeping a very troubled secret, no he didn't know that the school was keeping a even more troubled secret.

He didn't know what hit him next...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that's the end of first chapter :D**** I kinda followed the comics and kinda didn't. Its half and half. Well please Review~ :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the review ****torral11~ This is chapter two oh and I love Feedback! :D**

**And warning I think I am being OOC ^^' just wanted to warn ya.**

Chapter Two-Friends

* * *

><p>Kori led Richard down a narrow hall way toward the lunch room. "Here at Titans we eat all our meals here." Kori explained. "We also take turns cleaning-" She began but was interrupted. "We have to clean the cafeteria?" Richard ask rather quite stupidly.<p>

"Well yes this school can't afford the works, we're lucky to even have teachers." Kori smiled. Great thought Richard. _Other than Kori this place sucks._

They entered a large white room full with teens. Richard noticed one girl with purple hair and another with blue that was hiding away from everyone else., he also saw the two hooded boys.

"We all have breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the same time," she lift her arm up showing off the room. "They do not separate us." Richard smiled at the fact that he will be getting all three meals with Kori.

"Oh since we are here I should introduce you to my friends!" Kori was filled with joy. Richard just nod. She took his hand and rush over to a table filled with a bunch of different kids including the blue haired girl and hooded boys.

"This is Raven." She pointed to the gloomy girl. She didn't say anything nor look up. "She doesn't like new people because she doesn't know rather to trust them or not yet." Raven glance up to give Kori a piss off look, but went back down as fast as her head went up.

Kori went to the hooded boys. "This is Garfield." she instruction her arm to the slim boy; The green boy. "Hey dude." Garfield lift his head up towards Richard. Richard was amazed at how bold he is.

Richard was also amazed at the boy's green face and pointed tooth. "And this is Victor." Victor was the bigger one. He didn't say anything. **A/N he just turned into a Cyborg.**

"Its nice to meet you." Richard already foreshow that he was not going to get a reply. But Garfield did speak up. "Nice to meet you too dude." He gave a warm smile. Richard smiled back.

The bell rang all the students rose and left the cafeteria. Leaving Kori and Richard alone. "So where is your first mod class?" She ask. "I could take you there." Richard smiled at her kindness.

"Thank you I have gym." "hehe that's where I'm going to!" Kori grab Richard and rushed to the gym. She ran down the hallway around the corner then the stairs but then everything change.

She slipped,

And drag Richard along with her.

"AH!" Richard scream but mange to gain his balance on the step. He was about to help Kori but she was nowhere in sight. Richard look sideways then down. Confuse he look up.

She was in the air closing her eyes. "K-kori you could fly?" Kori flew off. "Kori wait." Richard followed her. But yet again she was nowhere in sight. Richard sighed he didn't know that she could fly but yet he didn't really care.

She was still the kind girl who showed him around and help him out.

Since Kori was gone Richard was left to find the gymnasium on his own. By time he finally got there class was over and he got yelled at. He explained that he was new but the teacher didn't care.

"Hey its not his fault this school is hard to get used to." The green boy stood up for his new friend. "Garfield mind your own business." The gym teacher ended up sending both Richard and Garfield to the office.

They were walking together to the office.

"What happened to Kori?" Garfield ask. "She flew off when I caught her flying." Garfield jaw drop. "You saw her flying and yet you say it like its casual." Garfield shake his head. "You're a weird one that's for sure."

Richard laugh at the irony. "Well I am adopted by a superhero and was rise in a circus so things like that _is _casual for me." Richard smiled. "That's so cool you were rise in a circus and rise by a superhero!" The green boy looked excited.

Richard was surprised at himself. Did he actually talked about his past? It was so out of his character. "Who was it?" "Hmm?" Richard broke our of his daze. "Who is the superhero?"

"I don't think he will like it if I told you." Garfield look disappointed. "Uh sorry." Richard said quickly. "Its ok dude well Kori doesn't want others to know about her powers." Garfield change the subject back to Kori.

They arrived at the office. _That's why she flew off_. Richard was thinking and ask, "Do you have any powers?" Garfield remained quiet as the door to the office burst open. Kori came through the door looking sad.

"Kori." Richard said. Kori blushed when she saw Richard and Garfield then ran off towards the dorms. "What happened?" Richard ask. Garfield just shrug. "Don't worry about it she's stronger than she looks."

Richard thought that it only applied to her mental health or how well she deal with things, he never thought that she is actually stronger than she looks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I should probably make it longer or maybe a better ending. Oh well. Here is chapter two. I love Feedback and Reviews~ **

Thank you ^^


End file.
